Upon a Mystic Feather
by Jacinto kay
Summary: OC STORY When a strange being is banished to Earth he finds his new home to be Jump w he joins the Titans to seek his lost honor but what happens when an old foe of the Titans desires to make the newest titan his new apprentice? multiple pairings, First Story, Reviews for criticism.
1. Tunnels

**Chapter 1: Tunnels**

**A/N: hello readers, This is a new thing for me since I often Read Fan Fictions not write them but there's a first time for everything ^_^ anyways, I'm glad that I can dip my toes into this pool and I'm hoping that you like and enjoy the story.**

**Since I am new in this I NEED helpful reviews so I can improve this (and possibly future) stories. Thanks in Advance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans in anyway whatsoever this is purely for a fun fictional use. The only thing I do own is the OC.**

Chapter one: Tunnels

Timothy Cale was being hurled through time and space at an alarming rate. He was sent through a dimensional wormhole after failing to save his world from a series of dangerous attacks and as his punishment he was banished to a new realm. This punishment wasn't justified by a true just hearted figure but rather his worst enemy who enjoyed this game of cat and mouse. Cale was berating himself as he flew through the spatial tunnel, _I failed... I let my masters, my family even my loved one down… _Cale was a special person, not only being part of a royal bloodline he was actually born an angel incarnate. From his birth he was taught by ancient masters in magic, swordsmanship and was constantly tested. They tested his fitness, his mind and his magical and physical defensive and offensive capability; they had made him learn everything they thought up of in hope that he would stop the oncoming evil that approached their kingdom. But teaching a boy for only 17 years to fight an evil that had been learning for three hundred times that was like bringing a knife to a gunfight. Humiliated, defeated and even tainted with demonic blood the evil known as Malik the evil sorcerer decided to mock the seventeen year old warrior by sending him to an alternate dimension so the boy could lament on his failures in a lesser realm. As the boy neared the end of the tunnel he sighed, closing his eyes ridding himself of the tears he shed so bitterly earlier.

A storm was approaching Jump City, and according to the local weather reporters it was to be a big one. Robin had Cyborg set up backup power generators in case the storm knocked out their standard generators.

"I still don't see why I have to do this Robin, We've faced worse storms and never once lost power," Cyborg had lamented, clearly annoyed with Robin as he worked on the 'mundane' task.

"I'm sorry Cy but I have a feeling that this is going to be worse than the past storms, besides if we don't use them you can use these to give the T-Car an even bigger upgrade next time. " Robin sensing the annoyance in Cyborg's voice tried a softer and even rewarding sort of tone. Even though the Teen Titans had no need to worry something about this storm worried everyone, thought they all refused to show it, except for Robin. Beast boy was less jovial seeing the heavy storm clouds slowly rolling in and as a response to that Raven had grown tense.

_It's not like Beast Boy to just drop every prank and joke just because of some rain, _Raven dryly thought. Raven wouldn't admit it but she missed the pranks and jokes Beat boy would pull on her, _after the storm I'm sure he'll be back to bugging me. _She smiled at the thought of that but quickly shook the smile off her face.

Unknown to Raven, she had developed a strong love for beast boy, but of course being taught by the monks of Azarath she had never experienced 'Love' and repressed the strange feeling she had felt. Switching her gaze to the Tamaranian, she noticed Starfire was also damped by the storm. Starfire was not used to the flood of grey clouds that had plagued Jump city for weeks, and everyone noticed that. Cyborg reassured her that once the clouds went away her mood would improve, "Trust me Seasonal Affective Disorder is normal Star, once the clouds part you'll be back to yourself again" Cyborg had told her with his common 'cheek to cheek' smile. The only thing that made her day better was seeing Robin, it was plain to see that she had developed strong romantic feelings for the Boy wonder; he was the most patient and most understanding out of all the Titans. Robin was no less different when it came to thinking about the Tamaranian princess, after first meeting her back when the Teen titans weren't even official he had felt a spark rush through him when he gazed upon her after their fight with the gordanians. Robin had to admit that the first time he felt this spark was when she had kissed him. So she, the powerful and angry alien at the time, could tell him to stay away from her. Much to everyone's disappointment nothing seemed to change, Robin,either afraid to confess his feelings to Starfire or his thick headed ideas of 'No inter-team relationships' , had kept silent about the topic and refused to mention Starfire in a romantic view, at least not when anyone was around. _Man, it makes me sick not knowing those two aren't a happy couple by now, _Cyborg thought to himself, starting to take joy in building the generators.

Once the storm had gathered as much fury as it could, the heavens opened themselves to the world and it began to pour. The weather was fiercely beating down on anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught in its freezing sting. At this time Cale had reached the end of his dimensional banishment and crashed in a huge muddy puddle in Jump City's Park. Cale got up and shivered,

_Well at least nothing is here to see me like this_, he thought as he ran to a nearby tree getting pelted repeatedly by the hard and unrelenting drops of water.

Cale was dressed in black pants, with matching boots and a black hooded overcoat which covered his entire body, underneath the trench coat he had a black button down shirt on. Underneath his coat next to his left hand was his sheathe which held his 'Hand-and-a-half' sword, _Islingr_ which meant Light bringer. Cale looked around the tree and found a strange item, after sometime with messing with it,that would shield him from the rain. Propping up the umbrella awkwardly over his head, he walked ahead into the dark gloomy park and entered the city. Cale walked past brightly colored buildings and great big electronic signs which flashed advertisements a mile a minute. He ignored the brightly colored signs, ignorant to what they were showing him, and stopped in front of a fancy building which was labeled "La Villa paisible".

Upon entering the hotel Cale felt the warm presence of the building lift the stress off his back as a butler would ease one's coat off. After taking his hood off, He looked around and saw two people speaking. He stood off to the side watching the two people converse. Their dialect was strange to Cale but shortly after the conversation ended he had a small uncertain grasp as to what this building was meant some awkward self motivation and planning he went to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist who was a tall blonde female with hazel eyes blushed upon seeing Cale's face and gave him a key card and she waved goodbye to him, clearly enchanted, as he left. Cale felt bad about using a charm spell to trick the woman into giving him a free room but he had no choice.  
><em>I know nothing of this realm or of its people. I must go to a populated area tomorrow to learn if i am truly trapped here, <em> he thought to himself as he left the desk. Cale rushed up the building looking for his room which was label '604'. Upon finding the door he struggled to open the door. After an hour of trying he managed to get in and found a single bed with a huge window pointed out to the bay. In the distance Cale saw a giant 'T' shaped building planted on an island. Not taking great interest in the building, sleep took control of his body he threw his over coat on a nearby chair, falling on the bed and succumbing to the soothing touch of sleep.


	2. Dark Hood Blue sword

**Chapter 3: Dark hood blue sword**

Chapter Two: Dark hood, Blue sword.

The sun was out, the heavy clouds broke up late last night but were still visible in the distance, and jump city was back to its normal self. Beast boy and Starfire both improved mood wise and everything was back to normal. The entire team was relieved that everything was back to normal, including Raven.

_I was afraid that those two were never going to revert back to their old selves._ She thought as she flew to the titan's living room. Much to her surprise, Robin _and_ Beast Boy were both in the kitchen with what looked like a cup of tea waiting for her. She looked at the cup with slight curiosity and without missing a beat, she flew to the bar which was directly across from the then sat down and began to drink her tea. _Whoever made this sure knows how I like my tea_ she happily thought to herself, while not showing an visual satisfaction on her ash grey face. Beast boy had just finished his tofu waffles, which to both Robin and Raven smelled horrible, yet they said nothing.

"Good morning Rae" Beast boy said gleefully as he nodded to robin, Robin giving Beast Boy a response, winked and smiled as he walked past the two and sat down at the couch. He knew beast boy had 'special feelings' for Raven and he was fine with that. Robin had a bigger issue to worry about, which concerned a certain Tamaranian princess. He knew she liked him and he liked her but he was still uncertain and dare he say it, afraid.

_I don't want our relationship to complicate things for the team_ he said to himself, but he knew that was a load of rubbish. He was scared of getting serious with a girl that he cared about, remembering how the last thing he cared about, his parents, dying many years back. He repressed a shudder, he didn't want to lose her, and he would have preferred them staying friends than putting her at risk. Robin heard the doors open and turned around to see Starfire and Cyborg enter the Coms room, seeing Starfire literally bursting with happiness for the new day gave Robin a light blush which he hid by turning to the windows. Robin gazed out at the distant Jump city and smiled being thankful for everything he was blessed with.

"Oh today is a wondrous day! " Starfire happily beamed as she sat down and looked at cyborg who was making the Team their breakfast.

"mmhm indeed," Cyborg said with a chuckle "hopefully its just as quiet as it is nice today, that way we can have a good after the storm relax day, we could all use some sun"

"No thank you" Raven said flatly which only gave Beast Boy and Cyborg a bigger smile.

"Well the day is young" Robin said with a slight smirk. "lets just make it count"

Cale had woken up early in order to clean the room and clean himself up. Now that he was awake he first explored the room with curiosity picking up and examining the items inside the room. He ventured into the bathroom and quickly learned how to use the facilities. Quickly stripping down and jumping into the enclosed space, he yelped in shock as he was doused in ice cold water from the shower. Once the shock wore off he quickly learned how to use the shower, spacing out in the streaming jets of warm water reminiscing on his lost world. He returned to his senses and quickly finished up his shower. After getting dressed he figured he would make the room just as nice as when he entered it to try and repay the building for what he did.

After leaving the hotel through teleportation, he altered his appearance and clothing and took a stroll down the sidewalk learning all he could about the language that these people spoke. _Seems to me that I need to learn a new language and edict_, he thought to himself. He sighed, and stopped several times to pick up new words and he brooded over their meaning. _Yup gotta start from scratch it seems_, he thought as he walked away with a sore spirit. _The best place to learn this language would be some sort of building that's always crowded_ Cale said to himself with certainty. He continued to walk around until he saw a large number of people walk into a huge building.

"Jump City National Bank" Cale saw, having no clue as to what the building said. _Looks promising…lets go_ Cale thought as he scaled the thick marble steps leading up to the glazed oak doors. He glided over to the chairs that were off to the side of the bank seemingly gliding his way through the crowds. _This was a very good place to enter… I'll learn this language in a matter of minutes_, Cale assured himself. He sat down on one of the many chairs and closed his eyes focusing on the raucous cacophony that was, literally, hundreds of conversation going on at once.

Thirty minutes passed, Cale by then could speak and understand English. He opened his eyes and smiled knowing he'd be able to act and speak properly in this city, which he learned was called Jump city. The clock read " 8:47 when re rose out of his chair and heard a loud explosion which made the doors fly past and shatter against the marble walls.

"The Amazing Mumbo is here!" exclaimed a thin and tall man with blue skin. Cale wasn't impressed with the entrance and was slightly annoyed, he had things to do and he wasn't prepared to put up with huge antics from some 'celebrity'.

As the villain Mumbo walked down to the bank tellers he noticed one person wasn't cowering in fear. "Ah you why don't you be my assistant in my magic tricks" he smiled evilly as his giant magical glove took hold of Cale.

"I am not going to help you in this so called 'magic trick' Cale spat out as the animated hand brought him closer to the villain.

"Oh why, you must! Hehehe" cheered Mumbo as he flicked his wand at the bank vault behind the tellers causing the vault to smash open. Cale sighed loudly and using his strength he broke free from the hand surprising everyone in the bank including Mumbo,

"Hey get back here the fun hadn't even begun!" cried Mumbo as he and his animated hand tried to recapture his victim. Cale sprinted out into a nearby alley clearly irate with this villain as he finally deduced. He flicked his wrist which cast a spell and his colors changed from a white trench coat to all black with thick heavy leather boots and a black hood which came over his head obscuring his eyes showing only his mouth.

Taking his sword out, he flashed out from the alleyway and reappeared just inside the destroyed entrance of the bank. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Mumbo" Cale snarled causing the magician to turn and face him.

At that exact moment the Teen Titans jumped through the huge hole where the doors used to be, disregarding Cale. "Mumbo, looks like your magical spree of thieving is at an end, titans GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans rushed toward Mumbo, engaging in the already monologuing foe. Mumbo, in haste quickly froze everyone in their tracks with a hasty spell and flick of his wand. Cale barked out a laugh and unfroze the titans much to their surprise, _who is this guy and how did he just do that,_ the Teen Titans thought in their own mind simultaneously as they finally noticed him. Cale, ignoring the looks he got from the five heroes rushed up with his blade out and cut Mumbo's wand in half scaring mumbo back. Mumbo's hand grabbed him almost crushing him, making him drop his sword.

_Damn! Stupid hand its got a stronger hold on me this time _Cale thought to himself, Robin and Starfire helped the trapped hooded figure from the hands near bone crushing grip. Beast boy and Cyborg were distracting mumbo so Raven could wrap a series of cords around Mumbo. Mumbo cried out as his hands and mouth were tied and he opened his eyes wide with terror as he saw Beast boy morph into a ram and smash into him. Mumbo flew and hit the bank wall completely knocked out as he slumped to the ground Mumbo's magical glove 'henchman' disappeared, much to the satisfaction of Cale. As soon as Cale was freed he sheathed his sword and looked at the ground as he saw it littered with money. _So this is...important to them. must be their form of currency, money they call it...interesting_, Cale thought as he knelt down to look and touched it.

"I don't know who you are but if you plan on taking that money you'll be walking away in cuffs," Robin said to the hooded figure who was kneeling down in front of him.

"Relax, I'm not stupid like your friend back there' Cale pointed his head to the knocked out Mumbo who was being arrested and put in a police car. Cale murmured a spell and all the money went back into the vault which was replaced as well and he stood up. "I'm a friendly" He said as he looked at the five teens who appeared to be his age, "mind giving me a place where I can catch my breath?" he said as he smiled.


	3. Friendship

**Chapter 4: friendship**

_**A/N**_**: sorry if these chapters is short to all of you, its the holidays and I also have a job, but still enjoy the chapter. I've got more incoming. and thank you to all who favorite the story and/or are following it. If you find or notice flaws in my writing please don't hesitate to write a review and point out my flaws, reviews = a better writer.**

Happy Holidays!

Chapter three: Friendship

"Welcome to Titan's Tower" robin told Cale.

During the short trip, Cale took time to look at these super heroes. Robin wore a bright red shirt with a 'R' neatly stitched on the right part of the shirt with green tights with steel toed boots and a mask, Cyborg was just a giant whose body was half machine with blue circuitry and a red eye and the other half was human. Beast Boy had to have been the strangest amongst the group so far with everything about him being green, the only thing on him that wasn't green was his black and purple uniform which Cale learned was from his old team. The only two women in the team were complete polar opposites Cale realized amused. The first was Starfire, who was bright, happy and had a purple mini skirt knee high boots and a half shirt which revealed her waist, her skin was tanned nicely. While Raven on the other hand was ash pale, she had a blue cloak with a hood and had a black leotard underneath, with a ruby red chakras on her forehead. Cale entered the giant tower and was soon brought up to the command center/ living room. Since running into Mumbo and the Teen Titans, Cale had not taken off his black hood which prevented any of the titans from seeing him but letting him have freedom with his vision. Cale could see that the small green boy was quite anxious to see his face and decided to toy with him.

"Having fun staring at me changeling?" Cale said in a flat monotone voice.

"Whoa! He sounded exactly like Raven" he teased lightly causing raven to respond in her casual bone chilling glare to Beast boy.

"Careful BB, Raven is accustomed to you; this guy might send you to an alternate dimension" Teased Cyborg as he naturally headed for the kitchen.

"Speaking of 'This guy' we never got your name, mind telling us so we can thank you for helping us out? "Robin said in his firm leader like voice as usual.

Cale nodded smiling, "My name is Timothy Cale but call me Cale, I'm, as you might have guessed, not from here." He said as he pulled his hood off revealing his purple eyes.

"Oh Joyous greetings Cale, Starfire said happily flying up into his personal space shaking his hand tightly.

Cale winced but smiled afterward as she left go of his hand, "Thanks " he said as he massaged his hand.

"oh you must tell me all about yourself, like where are you from, how did you get here, what your favorite color is and if you would be the 'best of friends' with me" Starfire had rapidly said still full of happiness.

Cale rose from his chair and walked over to the giant glass windows that revealed the city to him and the entire team, "I'm from my home planet called Erisdar, as for how I got here… "He trailed off remembering his brutal fight with the Demon Trostani who sent him here.

"we'll talk about that later" Robin interjected sensing Cale had a tough time, " As for you Cale this might be sudden but I'd like you to stay with us if that's okay with you. You handled Mumbo pretty well back there with us and we could use a sixth member."

Cale nodded facing toward Robin, "sure... I'm stuck here so I might as well stay."

Cyborg having finished his meal smiled and clapped his hands loudly as he came up to Cale "Well then! Welcome to the Teen Titans buddy" he smiled nudging him a little, "here let me show you to your room."


End file.
